


Sans' Hands

by BigAwesomeWatermelon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Autistic Papyrus (Undertale), Big Brother Sans (Undertale), Brotherly Affection, But it's not explicitly stated, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Cute, Gen, Go Easy On Me, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First AO3 Post, Not Beta Read, POV Papyrus (Undertale), POV Third Person, Papyrus (Undertale) Has Issues, Papyrus is clumsy, Papyrus loves his brother's hands, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sans Is Not, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues, Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale), at least I don't think so, but not in a weird way, it makes more sense if you read it, not fontcest, or really hinted at that much, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigAwesomeWatermelon/pseuds/BigAwesomeWatermelon
Summary: Papyrus is just thinking about how much he loves his brother. Specifically his hands.Not fontcest unless you REALLY want it to be.





	Sans' Hands

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on AO3, and my first posted Undertale work? Ok, wow.  
> Here we go, then.

Papyrus loved his brother's hands. They were always sure of what work was required of them. **(Not like Papyrus' own, which were too big and too clumsy, they always seemed to get in the way of everything!)**

  
Sans' hands were the hands that fed and clothed Papyrus as a child. The ones that gave him comfort when he needed it, punishment when it was necessary. Those hands dried every tear, soothed every worry, healed every cut and scrape. Papyrus could remember those hands taking his own, to teach him to write, to tie his shoes, and, when he was older **(after so much begging on Papyrus' part)** , to lead him deep into Snowdin Forest to teach him to use blue magic. **(Reassuring him after each failed attempt, staying focused and gentle in their movements even after Papyrus grew frustrated that he couldn't seem to get it right. All that praise and affection when he'd finally succeeded, though!)**

  
Papyrus could remember fighting to keep his sockets closed when those hands tied that scarf **(They'd fashioned it for him, an opportune gift when Papyrus was 13. The scarf Sans gave him, it made Papyrus look so cool!)** on for the first time. And watching them fix up that soggy junk computer **(after they dug the thing out from the dump when Papyrus' weren't delicate enough to do so)** until it ran perfectly **(an early present for his 17th birthday, Sans had said)**. And those hands placed over his own, guiding him on that sewing machine **(after Papyrus had insisted that he could help)** to make his battle body **(he couldn't get the hang of that, but those hands remained patient and calm even after Papyrus could not)** about a month before Papyrus turned 19. **(And a short while after that birthday, caring and gentle but firm and insistent in peeling it off of Papyrus, in convincing him that he didn't have to wear it all the time. That was so silly of him, he had to admit.)**

  
Those hands, ever so deft with that needle, would sew up clothing to look new again whenever Papyrus came to his brother with a rip or tear. **(Which seemed to happen a lot. Why did he have to be so clumsy?)** And they calmed down Papyrus so quickly when he got worked up. They made everything safe and right for rest after Papyrus' story, and they expertly fixed Papyrus' favorite breakfast on the mornings after he had a rare nightmare. They administered medicine when Papyrus got sick, **(Which seemed to be happening more often as of recently, what was with that?)** treated breaks and bruises when he came home from a rough day of training, or when he got hurt from just being so clumsy. **(Only minor injuries, apparently the one thing that Sans' hands couldn't do better than or as well as his own was healing magic.)**

  
Sans' hands did so much for him. Sans did so much for him. Papyrus loved his brother. And he loved his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you enjoyed


End file.
